Dawn of a new Day
by Brengie
Summary: Follow King Ahadi and Queen Uru as they rule they're kingdom. Two male cubs named Mufasa and Taka are born into the royal family. All seems well for the kingdom of the pridelands, but they have yet to discover the true evil lurking inside the pride.


**Dawn of a new Day**

A new King

The sun rose above the pridelands and cast a warm glow over Ahadi's golden face. As he stood at the point of priderock, the soft breeze blew through his jet-black mane and twisted and curled around him. Today was the day that Ahadi was crowned the new King of the pridelands, with the gentle and wise Queen Uru at his side.

"Oh, my Ahadi." Uru paused and pushed her head into Ahadi's mane. "Are you afraid?"

"Afraid of what?" Ahadi said, seeming somewhat dumbfounded.

"Afraid of being my King." Uru chuckled.

"Me, afraid of being your King? No Uru, it is you who should be afraid of being my Queen!" Ahadi said as he pounced on Uru.

Uru laughed and licked Ahadi on his cheek. She could not believe herself that within a matter of hours she would be crowned the new queen of pride rock, beautiful and pure. The stories that her father used to tell Uru about how her mother was looking down on us from the stars, and how no matter what, she would always be there in her heart. Part of Uru wondered if her mother was looking down on her right now. Was she proud?

"And what do you suppose that you are doing to my daughter Ahadi?" Mohatu asked.

"Erm…nothing King Mohatu." Ahadi replied, stepping off of Uru.

"Now what did I say about calling me King?" Mohatu paused looked straight into Ahadi's eyes and said, "Today you are the King, not me. My time as King is over, and everything that the light touches will be passed down to you, and my daughter Uru."

Uru looked at her father and smiled. Mohatu walked over to the future king and queen and sat down beside them. The 3 proud lions stood at the point of pride rock and watched all the animals from the crawling ant, to the leaping antelope, who came to watch the coronation.

"Uru, I am sure that your mother would have been very proud of you." Ahadi said as he rested his paw upon her paw.

"She is watching." Uru replied as a tear rolled down her face. "I just know it."

Zuzu, Mohatu's majordomo flew down and bowed before her new King and Queen. Ahadi and Uru nodded to her gesture.

"In all my life I have never seen a King and Queen so fitted for each other. I am here for the both of you, whenever you need me!" Zuzu exclaimed.

"Thank you Zuzu, your help will always be appreciated here in the pridelands." Ahadi replied."

Zuzu bowed down once more then flew and sat upon Mohatu's shoulder. The three lions continued to gaze upon the rich beautiful pridelands letting the wind blow through they're hair. The rest of the pride came out of the den and walked down to the base of priderock, and stood attentive, looking up to Ahadi and Uru. Mohatu knew that it was almost time for the pridelands shaman, Rafiki, to come and present the pridelands with they're new King and Queen. Soon enough the wise old baboon walked through the crowd of animals and climbed up pride rock. Rafiki threw his arms around Mohatu, and a tear shed from Mohatu's eye. Rafiki then walked over to Ahadi and Uru and put his hands on they're shoulders.

"It is time." The wise old shaman said to the young couple.

"You heard him." Mohatu said as he stepped down from the point of pride rock. "This is your time now."

Mohatu stepped down from pride rock and the new King and Queen stood proudly, with the yellow sun touching they're golden faces. Ahadi looked down at Uru and Uru looked up at Ahadi. They knew that it was now they're time. Ahadi took a step back and let out a roar that could be heard across the whole pridelands. Uru then looked up at her new king and smiled, a tiny tear rolled down her cheek and then she joined Ahadi. All the animals that stood around pride looked up in amazement, cheering and celebrating the dawn of King Ahadi and Queen Uru.

It was now mid day, and the new king and queen were celebrating with the pride. All the lionesses hugged they're new Queen and bowed down to they're new King. Swahili, who was like a mother to Uru, came up to her and pulled her close.

"Uru I have never been so proud of you." Swahili said then licked Uru on her head. "You are like a daughter to me, and that will never change."

"Thank you, Swahili." Uru replied pushing into Swahili's neck.

"Uru." Mohatu said as he walked towards her.

"Daddy!" Uru exclaimed. Uru ran over to her father and threw her arms around his large fluffy mane. Mohatu smiled and put his paw on the back of her neck.

"You will always be my Uru, no matter whom you belong to." Mohatu uttered, barely holding himself back from crying.

"I know daddy." Uru replied, hugging him tighter.

Hours passed and the sun started to disappear under the horizon. The pride went into the den with the exception of Ahadi and Uru. The King and Queen sat at the top of pride rock looking over they're lush lands. Everything there belonged to them. And they knew that next day began the reign of Ahadi and Uru.


End file.
